This invention relates to the protection of synthetic rope from abrasion, more specifically chafe abrasion of synthetic marine mooring and anchor rope. The use of conventional chafe protection devices have several disadvantages:
1. Hose style chafe protection devices require the rope to be inserted into the hose and then slid into position at the chafe point. This requires the rope to be detached from its securing position. PA1 2. Some chafing devices are permanently secured to synthetic rope by stitching a protective sacrificial covering to the rope at the chafe point. This method limits the protection of the rope to a permanent configuration. In addition, the stitches are detrimental to the longevity of the rope fibers. PA1 3. Some chafing devices require the use of lacing lines to secure the protective material to;the rope at the chafe point. Lacing lines often foul and break, thereby permitting the chafing device to slide out of position from the chafe point. PA1 4. Some chafing devices require the protective material to be placed on rope with securing tabs aligned in a specific orientation. The orientation prevents the separation of the protective material from the rope while in use. Rope under tension, or in dynamic use, will often shift in axial orientation. A shift can cause a misalignment, thereby permitting the chafing device to slide out of position from the chafe point. PA1 5. Hose type chafing devices can not be placed within an eye-splice without undoing the splice and then re-splicing. PA1 6. Conventional chafe protection devices often severely limit the bending radii of the rope being protected. PA1 7. Conventional chafe protection devices can not feed through blocks (i.e., pulleys), because of interference from lacing lines and or limiting bending radii. PA1 8. Conventional chafe protection devices can not be used on rope being turned on a winch or a capstan because of rope slippage and/or limiting bending radii. PA1 9. Conventional tube type chafe protection devices placed on fixtures such as shroud turnbuckles require the release the shroud from its securing position prior to installation.
The present invention solves these disadvantages by the application of a protective device which binds to rope by its own means. In the application of the protective device, the rope need not be removed from its securing position. In addition, the protective device is easily installed and removed and does not become a permanent member of the rope. The device may be placed within an eye-splice without undoing the splice. The bend radius of the rope is only partially limited by the application of the protective device. Because the protective device binds to the rope, it will not hinder rope running through a block (i.e., pulley) or from being turned on a winch or a capstan. Additionally, the protective device can be installed around standing rigging fixtures, such as shroud turnbuckles, without detaching the rigging from its securing position.
My chafe protection device consists of a piece of textile material made of synthetic fiber, like nylon, or polypropylene, or polyester, or acrylic. The dimensions and shape of the material are unspecified as they are a function of the rope size to be protected. Strips of VELCRO hooks are permanently attached on the latex mat side of the material along the lengths of the two opposite longest borders.
The chafe protection device is attached by hand-wrapping the device tightly around the rope to be protected. The wrapping procedure is done in such a manner that one of the two lengths of VELCRO hooks binds with the rope during the wrapping process. The remaining line of hooks binds to the fiber of the device, thus preventing the unraveling of the protective device. In the case of its application to standing rigging fittings, the device is hand-wrapped around fittings and held in position by the hooks binding to the fiber of the device.
The device is removed from the rope by hand unwrapping.
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to provide new and improved means to prevent chafe abrasion of synthetic rope.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved chafe abrasion protective means having means to be installed on a rope without removing the rope from its in-place securing position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved chafe protective means which can be attached to a rope without the use of lacing or securing lines.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved chafe protective means which can be attached to an eye-splice without undoing the splice.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved chafe protective means having means to prevent the chafe protection material from sliding from its protective position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved chafe protective means having means to remain on the rope while the rope is passing through a block or being turned on a winch or capstan.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new chafe protective means having means to protect running fiber rigging and sails from chafing on standing rigging fittings.